Othello and The Ten Line Challenge!
by Marauder-girl
Summary: Um... a really warped quick version of Othello... not for those of you with Nervous dispositions! Mwahahahahahaha!
1. Act 1

Othello and the Ten Line Challenge!

A/N: Yes I am aware that I am ripping the piss outta Shakespeare…. I really love his work though… I can't help it though if I get REALLY bored. Anywho this was a challenge inspired by Sparrow! So blame her for this insanity! I actually wrote this a while ago… but it was lost during the 'Crash of ye Laptop' saga and so I only just found the printed copy I had of it. –Meh whatcha gonna do!

The Challenge: To write each scene of Othello with only ten lines of speech (Not including stage directions) Believe me NOT EASY!!!! You have to adapt the play to your own style (Therefore TONS of swearing and sexual innuendo), but must keep the general plotline and main points/ story order!

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own ANYTHING! Except the coarse language –Winks- They all belong to Shakespeare and whoever his ancestors are nowadays! I wish I could own Iago though… he's funky and evil!!!

A/N2: If you are offended by the depraved and rude then I advise you don't read this…… also if your offended by just about everything in the world then I also advise you don't read this. One for those with a warped sense of humour!

Finally lets get this monster going! ONWARD!!!

Cast:

Othello- Oth

Desdemona- Des

Iago

Roderigo- Rod

Brabantio- Bra –Sniggers-

Duke Of Venice- Duke

Gratanio- Gra

Lodovico- Lodo

Montano- Mon

Cassio

Clown

Bianca

Emilia

Random other people!

**Act 1 Scene 1:**

Rod: I hate Othello!! He stole my girl!!!

Iago: Me TOO!!! He's a bastard who denied me my rightful position and gave it to that wanker Cassio!

Rod; then why follow him you idiot!

Iago: I follow him so I can do him in! I ain't that I seem mate!

(Bit Later)

Iago: OI BRABANTIO!!!! YOUR DAUGHTERS SHACKED UP WITH SOME OLD BLACK EEZER AND THEIR MAKING OUT LIKE IT'S GOING OUTTA FASHION!!!!!!!!

Bra: YOU FUCKING LIAR!!! I'll see you hanged for such Blaspemy!!

Rod: He ain't bloody lying!! I swear to you on my honour as a gentleman!

Bra: Right I'm convinced!!…… Get after the thieving shit!!!!! Onward men!

Iago: Right I'm outta here!! This is where you'll find them! Bye –Skips off evilly-

Rod: Ah man! Why do I get the shitty jobs!!

**Act 1 Scene 2**

Iago: Roderigo's been slagging you off again….. I only just stopped myself from killing the shit!

Oth: Oh who gives one! Let him be, for I am in love and therefore don't gives a rats plague-infested arse!

Iago: Hey someones coming…. Oh it's only Cassio!

Cassio: You're wanted by the Duke!

Oth: 'Kay –Shrugs-

Iago: Here comes Brabatio!!!

Bra: You Bloody bastard son of a fucktart thief!!! (A/N: Thanks Johnny!)

-Blades are drawn-

Oth: Hey NO FIGHTING!!!! No isn't the time!!!

Bra: You sodding MAN-WHORE!!! YOU STOLE MY DAUGHTER!!!!

Oth: Let's settle this at the Dukes! I've been summoned there anyway!

Bra: Fine Slag….. Lets go!

**Act 1 Scene 3**

Duke: This is a load of BULLSHIT!!! –Throws letters into the fire-

-Enter Othello and Da' mob-

Council: Hi there Othello! We're knne deep in Turkish shit and we really need your help!!

Bra: NO GODDAMN WAY!!! He's stolen and abused my daughter using Witchcraft!! I WANT SOME PUNISHMENT!!!

Oth: The only witchraft I used was that of my words and tales! I love her and she'll loves e: Bring her in and she'll tell you herself!!

-Desdemona enters-

Des: I love him… Sorry Dad!

Bra: Bloody Bastard Child! I cannot change your mind though and must accept it!

Duke: Okay now that's settled Othello we need you to go Cyprus and beat the crap outta the Turks tonight!

Des: I want to go too!! I won't take no for an answer!!!

-Everyone looks nervous, nods and leaves bar Iago and Roderigo-

Rod: I want to DIE!!! Life suck and does Desdemona!

Iago: Don't be such a bloody TWAT!!! Save your money and when she grows bored of the old goat she'll be yours!

-Roderigo leaves-

Iago: -Sings- Gonna cause some Chaos, la la la la la la!!! Coz I am a bastard la la la la la la!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!


	2. Act 2

Othello and The Ten line Challenge!

A/N: Yup I'm back…. This is quite fun to do but is hard. Well here's act 2…. Be prepared for even more insanity, swearing and Iago just being plain EVIL!!! LOL!!

Dis: See first chapter!

Anywho…. Onwards!

**Act 2 Scene 1**

-BIG ass storm raging-

Mon: ACK!!! This storm is awfu! Ahoy the boats

-Cassio gets off boat-

Cassio: Hello Montano! We were lucky there as will Othello be when he arrives!

Mon: Is it true he's married?

Cassio: Yup! And she's a TOTAL HOTTIE too!! She's with I ago at the mo!

-Desdemona and Iago walk in-

Des: Has Othello arrived yet?

-Cassio shakes his head and greets the rest of the people. Trumpet is heard-

Iago: Othello has arrived!!

Oth: Oh my love!! –Hugs Desdemona- How have you been? Cime lets us speak and shag like crazy elsewhere!

-They Leave-

Iago: -Grabs Roderigo by scruff of the neck- Desdemona doesn't love Othello, she loves Cassio! And I have a way of dishonouring him! –Whispers in ear- Are we understood!?

Rod: YES!…… Adieu! –He leaves-

Iago: cassio fancies her, I quite like her myself. I'll get the moor by making him insanely jealous and get him to dishonour himself. Where I will be too pick up the pieces and my just rewards!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

**Act 2 Scene 2**

Hearld: PARTY AT OTHELLO'S PLACE!!!!!

(A/N: LOL easy scene I'll ever have to write!)

**Act 2 Scene 3**

Oth: Okay people! Lets be good!! I'm off to have some fun! –Leaves with Desdemona-

Iago: -Cracks open a bottle- PARTY TIME PEOPLE!!!!

-Big kick ass party starts up and everyone gets just a bit tipsy-

Rod: DESDEMONA IS A TWO BIT WHORE!!!!

Cassio: DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

-Lunges at Roderigo and beats seven shades of shit outta him-

-Othello enters-

Oth: Your FIRED!!!!

-Othello leaves-

Cassio: Oh what a drunken fool I am! I'm ruined I tell ye… RUINED!

Iago: -Slaps Cassio- Quit your whining man! Go and see Desdemona, she'll understand and help you out!

-Cassio leaves and Roderigo enters-

Rod: I'm skint AND I've been beaten up! This sucks!! So enough with this shit… I'm going home to Venice!

Iago: Oh be patient you whining git –Slaps Roderigo- You'll get what you want.. I swear! Now Piss off so I can plot and cackle evilly! –Roderigo 'Pisses off'-

Iago: Ha now to get my ball and chain to 'persuade' Desdemona into helping Cassio! Then I'l tell her beloved Moor about her 'Secret' dealings with Cassio! Mwahahahahahaha!! –Sings- Causing loads of CHAOS!!!!

A/N: Tee-hee finished!! I'm lame I know… but it's keeping me entertained! And no Iago doesn't really slap them in the play… although I wish he would!


End file.
